


After Dusk

by acieoJ



Series: Tekken 7 Request [2]
Category: Tekken 7
Genre: F/M, Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acieoJ/pseuds/acieoJ
Summary: Part 2 of WorryWe find Reader naked in bed with our good ol' Italian gorgeous





	After Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> All Italian words are from google translate

_Ugh... What happened...?_

I try to make myself remember what happened

_Ugh... Shit.._

I pulled up the covers and saw that I'm naked

"Geez..."  _I know Italians are great lovers but I didn't know that he'd be amazing in bed..._

I glared at the Italian hunk I call my boyfriend while beating down a blush with my own SOUL's fist.

Noticing my intense (and I mean intense) glare burning a hole in between his eyes, he groaned and I felt his arms rounding my stomach and he buried his face on my neck

"Buongiorno, amore..", he muttered, his breath tickling my neck

"You owe me an apology, Serafino!"

"Per cosa?",he ask, he seems to still be half asleep

"I'm gonna be sore today after last night! And I have work!"

"Puoi lasciare il lavoro, ti ho bisogno quando vado in Giappone.",he muttered again, this time with a pleading tone

"To whom?", I ask

"Tua sorella."

"(S/N) works at Germany! I can't give her another country, besides, isn't Germany quite full of demons as you figured?"

"Solo per una settimana, per favore..",his head lifts and stared at me. "Ho bisogno di te"

"Fine.. a week and ONLY a week, I need to protect Italy."

"No no, proteggiamo l'Italia."

"You know I love you.. Right..?",I ask, hugging him

"Naturalmente, ti amo anche tu.", he answered back, before opening his eyes, his face was buried on my neck so he wasn't disturbed by the sun at our window

"Don't look now, but I think the sun wants to burn you.", I kid, he looks at me and pushes himself off and on top of me, blocking the sunlight

"Non più.", he chuckled

" Geez..", I cover my face, knowing I'm shades redder in the face " That chuckle is priveledge..", I groaned

That's when I heard childish laughter from my man-child

" amore mio, fidati di me, non so come si ride", He snorter between laughter.

I pouted, and somehow missed my living heater.

He seems to get the Idea and lied down on top of me, his face beside mine, his breathe touches my ears

"C-Claudio!", I avert my eyes away "Aren't we suppose to be preparing our things?"

"Cinque minuti..", He yawned

" IF you're not going to prepare, I'm going to stand up, change and do my rounds around the capital. You're choice."

He grumbled and push himself up "Il modo per rovinare l'umore, l'amore."

"Ti amo, il mio idiota italiano."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Good morning, love...  
> 2\. For what?  
> 3.You can leave the job, I need you when I go to Japan  
> 4.Your sister  
> 5.Just for a week, please  
> 6.I need you  
> 7.No no, We protect Italy  
> 8.Not anymore  
> 9.My love, trust me, I don't know how to laugh  
> 10.five more minutes  
> 11.Way to ruin the mood love  
> 12\. Love you, my idiot italian


End file.
